Itachi, Yoga, Shisui and Something else
by MarshmallowTree
Summary: ,,Every morning this was my routine. Yoga classes. The only thing able to settle my unruly anima... On the outside, I'd seem like I could care less, but on the inside, there were always a lot of noise; unceasing noise. Life throbs... In my head."


Hi there Folks! Well, this is a ShixIta oneshot. Both Shisui and Itachi Uchiha are fictional characters from the anime/manga serie Naruto®, and belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I claim no ownership on Naruto nor its characters, mine, is just the twisted imagination used in this fic. Well, this is it, hope you like it. Lets spread the love! Whoots for Itachi, Shisui and yoga! \o/

MarshmallowTree.

* * *

- Good morning – her voice echoed softly yet powerful throughout the room – let's begin our today class by sitting correctly. Pay attention to the way you sit, shoulders perfectly aligned, as well as your spine. We must sit with our legs crossed but remember to let the sole of our foot parallel to the walls and do not forget to align your knees. This is the Easy Pose, _Sukhasana_. Put your hands behind you in such a way that your fingertips touch gently the floor, this will help you to open your chest and correct your posture as straight as possible.

Everyone in class did as so.

- Now, close your eyes very slowly, unite your palms in _Anjali Mudra_ and touch your subtle body. We must still our minds and connect our hearts with the hearts of everyone here in this very room and with the Universe. Let's connect, let's bond with the Greater Energy who rules the world and pay attention to our breathing. _Om._

_Om._

Everyone followed the sensei at the same time.

_Om. __Yogena cittasya_ padena vacam. Malam sarirasya ca vaidyakena. Yopakarottam pravaram muninam. Patanjalim pranajaliranato'smi. Abahu purusakaram sankha**...**

Every morning this was my routine. Yoga classes. The only thing able to settle my unruly _anima_.

Since I was a little child, I had a difficulty in dealing with emotions and people. Mother told me that I was the kind of kid who'd rather play alone instead of with other children my age. Also, there were times when other kids tried to approach me, I'd always leave. In later years I'd change little. On the outside, I'd seem like I could care less, but on the inside, there were always a lot of noise; unceasing noise.

Life throbs... In my head.

- Now, let's take a deep breath. Breathe all the _prana_ around you. Feel the _prana_ fill your lungs, the very _prana _each and every living being breathes. Choose which kind of energy you want to breath today and repeat to your self your _sankalpah_, your motivation.

_I am a tolerant person. - _I spoke to myself, repeating my _sankalpah - I am a determined person. I am an emotionless person. _WAIT! No, no, no...Again: _I am a tolerant person, I am a determined person, I am a loving person. I am tolerant, I am determined, I am loving. I am..._

_ - _We must learn how to dominate our minds. - she started speaking – Our minds wants to take control over us all the time, but here and now, let's silence it. Let's concentrate only on our breathing. Pay attention how the air comes in whenever we inspire and the way it comes out when we expire.

_This feels good. Feels like peace._

_ - _Now, open your eyes and position yourself in the _Marjaryasana, _the cat pose.

_I don't like the _Marjaryasana._ My knees hurt. At least I get a few new bruises, which is somewhat interesting._

A few _asenas_ later, it was about time to the last ones: _Matsyasena, _the fish pose, which always disturbed me, for I hate to expose my throat so recklessly, and _Savasena, _the corpse pose. I liked that one.

Sensei poured a few droplets of peppermint essence onto my palms so I could rub it and then inhale its odor. It'd help into relaxing, laying down on the yoga mat in _Savasena_.

Generally, her deep, hoarse voice and the essence's odor would coil around my brain and take me into some deep, deep abyss of my own psyche. Generally it's a cool, nice place to be and I could see myself sitting in_ Sukhasana, _palms in _Anjali Mudra, _breathing in and out.

Generally, I'd be relaxing at this very moment, I mean, generally I'd _be_ relaxed in this very moment. But today something wasn't right. Today, I was angry. Today I couldn't bond with the Universe nor concentrate in thoughts of peace, for today I wanted to express my anger in a quite overwhelming way.

_Fu... Sh... Da... Bugs! I can't concentrate properly today! I need my _kunai_ so very much I'd wish I was able to materialized it right here, right now. Why don't you shut the... Why don't you be quiet today, Itachi? I mean... Quiet I always am, for I'm quiet, not calm. I must learn to be calm. Caaaaaaaaalm, caaaaalm. Still like a rock, still like a corpse... But... I feel the rage rise up in me, and now it reminded me of a song, so I want to listen to this song. I'm not feeling quite serene today, but later I'll meet up with Shisui, and probably he'll be like... ,,Shisui", I mean, he'll be all noisy and loud around me and I'm not tolerant today. Nor determined. Nor loving... Fuck, today I suck! Shit! I swore AND rhymed! Damn, again! No, no... I must be too much around Shisui, I'm even swearing like him! At least it's inside my mind. Sasuke MUST ABSOLUTELY NOT hear me swearing. Never. Sasuke is upset too. Why Mother is so odd lately? I can't fu... I can't understand what I've done for her to be like that today. Maybe I was too loud? Maybe she's annoyed with me? Maybe I should ask Shisui to spend a few days in his place? I don't know. I must get out of home and take Sasuke and Father with me. Must I? Mother is strange lately... So strange I feel like punching her. Of course I'd never do that, otherwise Father would kill me. AND exclude me from the inheritance. Oops! I hope I haven't chuckled way too audible, It would be the end of a lifetime reputation: ,,Emotionless Itachi". That sounds daaaaaamn gooood..._

_ - _So, whenever you perceive your mind is thinking or trying to overcome you; stop, breathe and repeat to yourself: I'm thinking and I must stop thinking for now - I payed attention to the sensei's voice.

_Screw me... I screwed the entire meditation today. Okay, I give up._

Feeling like a loser... No. Not a loser. Feeling tired and frustrated, I picked my yoga mat and prepared to leave the room, when Sensei called me:

- Itachi-kun, please, I want to talk to you.

_Hmm?_

_ - _Itachi-kun, is something happening with you today?

I slightly raised one eyebrow.

- You were absent in presence today.

_Hum? - _I cocked my head to one side in my mind.

- You were here but you were not here today. Your mind took you far away. Is everything alright? You're a brilliant yogi, but today your lack of concentration just... disappointed me.

- Sorry for my failure sensei. I take full responsibility. This will not be repeated – I vowed while bowing so concentrated, almost in _Uttanasana._

- Itachi-kun... It's not a matter of failing or succeeding – she said in a gentle tone, motioning for me to face her -, is a matter of mastering your mind. I know you're very skilled in _genjutsu, taijutsu _and _ninjutsu, _but in order to excel in your goals, you must prepared your psyche and learn to see with your inner eyes.

_See with my inner... eyes?_

_ - _I know you for 9... 10 years? And you are one of the most talented apprentices I've ever had, but still you lack of concentration. Please, try harder.

_Those moments you feel you finally comprehend the word ,,blank"._

- I will, sensei.

- Good – she smiled at me -. So, see _you_ tomorrow?

I nodded affirmatively.

_If only I knew who the fuck I am..._

As I walked back home, the sun too bright, too warm and too happy for my pale complexion and dark mood, I started to drown again in that safe and known place I'd go to since I was 3 years old, my own and particular land, which I gently called ,,Bloodyland".  
In Bloodyland is always peaceful. In Bloodyland, a monkey is a monkey, a stone is a stone and Itachi is Itachi, and Itachi thinks. Actually, Itachi thinks way too much for his own sake...

Now that Bloodyland was mentioned, I recall Father saying that at the age of 3 years old, Mother thought I had autism - which is a disorder of neural development characterized by impaired social interaction and communication, and by restricted and repetitive behavior - for I spent too much time with myself, rather then with others. I never spoke to anyone apart from my parents and even my grandmother thought I was a horrid kid.

A year later, Mother gave birth to my little brother, Sasuke. Surprisingly, he was the person for whom I first showed a draft of feeling, so, finally Mother and Father could breath. Perhaps I wasn't autist afterall. Perhaps Bloodyland took too much of my vital energy?

Apart from my parents and little brother, there was a person to whom I spoke to, and this person was Shisui Uchiha, my cousin. He was the first person who succeeded into breaking through my self imposed isolation barrier, which means, he was the first person to knock at the Gates of Silver Blood, the very gates which leads to Bloodyland.

No. Shisui never managed to exceed the Gates of Silver Blood. Albeit Shisui's a case apart... Yeah... A case apart...

Suddenly, I stumbled strongly on a rock and completely forgot about what I was thinking.

- Damn! - I cursed low but still.

- HA HA HA! That's exactly how they say: The only time the poor goes forward is when stumbling!

That obnoxious laughter and stupid joke could only belong to one person...

- Thankfully I am not poor – I answered presumptuously, just for the evil pleasure to look into his devastated countenance.

- Oh, man! That hurt!

_Serves you well, douchebag - _I thought to myself, pretending I had ignored his commentary.

- Anyway, 'Tachi...

- **I**tachi – I interrupted him emphasizing the ,,I" in ,,Itachi".

-... Fine, IIIIIIIIIIIIII-tachi... _dumb Itachi –_ he said in a low voice that I could hear...

I preferred ignore his comment again...

- So... IIIIIIIIII-tachi, the thing is, today there'll be this super-duper-mega-AWESOME party at my place and everyone's going, whatcha think of go...

- Not going.

- Whaaaa?

- Not going. I have yoga tomorrow morning, did you forget?

- Oh man, you're kidding me! No way, 'Tachi, you anti-social! People are right when they say you're a total misanthrope.

- **I**tachi. And I could care less about what people say. You know what, Shisui? I searched for Your Opinion on the hospital's care list and guess what?

- What? - he asked me half in askance, half smiling.

- She wasn't there, you know why?

- Why?

- Because no one CARE about her.

- Whoa, jaded! Which bug bite you? Why you're so acid today? Amazing how you can say all these things with such a cute face and cool voice. 'Tachi, you're soooooooo cuuuuute.

I rolled my eyes on the orbits, took a deep breath and passed him by.

I felt his stern grip on my shoulder.

- Wait a second, Miss. Why are you like this? Did I do something so damn nasty to deserve all this hatred?

- I'll only tell you once, Shisui: Let. Go. - I released myself from his grip - Hatred? Shisui-san, I beg your pardon but you are overreacting...

- Overreacting? Me? Oh, sure... Okay, Itachi, if you're not telling me what's wrong with you then _au revoir._ Send Sasuke my regards and tell him he's invited to the party.

- I am **not **an errand boy. If you want to invite him, go there and do it.

- Go there and ,,do it", like this?

So, fast as his nickname should educe, he grab me by the shoulders and kissed me floppy on the lips. I confess, I was a little surprised. A little.

I pushed him and wiped his kiss with the back of my hand.

- For some unknown reason, are you insane? - I asked him regaining my composure.

- Last week you wouldn't call me insane for kissing you...

I glared at him.

- Chiiiiiiiiill!

- ?

- That glare of yours sent goosebumps to my very spine! You're way too scary 'Tachi-chan.

I felt like... I felt like nothing, and when I say ,,nothing" is really nothing, for I had no reaction nor words to describe what I guessed I was feeling. Anger? Sadness? I had no idea.

- … Just... - I started.

- Just...?

- Just get out of my sight.

- Fine, you won for now – he said stepping aside -, but please, reconsider my request. Come to my party.

I started walking not bothering to answer him.

_Stupid Shisui! He pops up in front of me, laughs at me, call me antisocial and misanthrope, kisses me and is incapable of apologizing for so much dishonor! Idiot! _

- It won't be the same without my best friend – he shouted as in his last attempt.

That shook me somewhat. Somehow I felt a little happy (?) with his last words. So I kept walking back home, but raised one arm.

- WHOOT! You coming! - he shouted happily.

_Perhaps. Perhaps._

_X-x-x-x-x_

- Why you ALWAYS says **no**, Nii-san? Why? - he asked me visibly annoyed.

- What's your problem with ,,no", Sasuke? Please, do not act like a spoiled child.

- I am NOT spoiled. And why you always answer me with another question? Why you're always dissuading me?

I took a deep, deep breath.

- Sorry, Sasuke, maybe next time. I am too tired today for your inquisitions.

- I am no child, Itachi! I wanna go to Shisui's party!

- Who's restraining you? Go if you want to. - I shrugged.

- Don't be a hypocrite, Nii-san! You now Mother and Father would only allow me to go if you' re going too!

I laughed obnoxiously on the inside. _Yes, I know, brother._

_ - _Please Itachi, please! I swear I NEVER ask you anything anymore!

- Anything? Anymore? - I raised one eyebrow mistrustful.

- Anything, anymore – he answered assured.

- Humm... - I wasn't fully convinced...- For the rest of our lives?

- For the rest of our lives.

-...

- What?!

- Who's going to this party, Sasuke?

- H-huh?

- Who. Is. Going...

- Nobody, nobody!

- So, tell me, what's the point of going to a party that nobody you know will attend to?

- Itachi, you're such a drag! I hate you! I hate, hate, hate you!

I almost laughed.

- No. You lack of hatred, stupid little brother.

- Shut up! I curse you! I SO hope you'll never, EVER marry! You'll be condemned to be the same pathetic antisocial and misanthrope you are! I hate you! - he screamed, storming of towards his room and slamming the door.

_THAT is hatred..._

I sighed.

_Pathetic little brother..._

I was ready to sleep when the phone rang. I picked it and saw Shisui's number at the screen. I considered not answering, so I set it to vibration mode. As Shisui wouldn't quit disturbing me, I answered it.

- Hello? - I said quietly.

- Humm, what a deep, sexy voice – he said.

I motioned to hang up, but somewhat he noticed my intention, and said quickly:

- Sorry, sorry, sorry, please-don't-hang-up!

- ?

- **IIIII**tachi, won't you come? - he asked in a resentful tone.

- No.

- Why?

- Because I don't feel like.

- Why?

Again, I took a deep breath and stood still on the phone.

- You don't like me anymore, 'Tachi-chaaaan? - he said whining.

- **I**tachi. It's not that I don't like you anymore, Shisui...

- Really?! So, you like me?

- Please, would you let me finish?

- Sure, sure. I'm sorry.

- It's not that I don't like you anymore, Shisui, the thing is, I NEVER liked you.

- Outch!

- So, will you please let me sleep? I am tired, I had a shitful of a day and I really, **really** need to sleep so I can finally END this shit of a day, okay? Thank you very much.

- Sorry to hear this, Itachi – he sounded sincere -, I just wanted... Nevermind. Good night then.

So, he excited my feline curiosity...

- What? You just wanted what?

- Nothing at all, please, nevermind.

- Shisui... - I palmfaced – Now that you started a subject, it is not polite nor convenient for you to stop half the way... Would you please proceed?

- No, no, really, 'Tachi, it was of minor importance, I am serious about this. I am sorry to disturb you in such a late hour, then, good night.

- Shisui Uchiha – I altered my generally low voice -, would you **please **proceed?

- 'Tachi? Itachi? Hello?

- Hello? Shisui?  
- 'Tachi, I can't hear you. My cellphone's battery in running out...

- Hello? Hello?

I hung up the phone.

_DAMN YOU Shisui Uchiha! What the heck you wanted to say?!_

_ Damn! Now I MUST go to that stupid party!_

In no time, I wore the first clothing I saw, which was the oldest Uchiha shirt I had – and I used to sleep with it when it was cold -, a pair of black pants I'd use for the yoga class the next day and the first ninja shoes I saw, which were my dad's by the way. Dressed like shit, I mean, dressed like that and using my mother's hair ribbon – which I found over the kitchen's counter -, I poped up on Sasuke's room kicking the door strongly; It opened with a bang:

- Get up, brat, let's go to the damn party.

- What the fu... - he woke up, sleepy – What the fuck are you doing here?

- Are you deaf , Sasuke? Hurry up, get dressed and let's go to the damn party at Shisui's.

I could see Sasuke's eyes shinning of satisfaction in the deep night.

- You are the BEST brother EVER! - he jumped off of the bed and hugged me tight.

- Okay, okay – I pushed him gently – Enough with the falsity and the display of affection.

I faked a smile.

Sasuke dressed quickly and in the late fashion. It seemed like my brother knew I'd, somehow, change my mind and he reserved the clothing in advance. Anyway...

In our way to Shisui's, Sasuke started to look; to stare uncomfortably at me. I felt his stare at my neck.

- What's the problem, Sasuke?

- Hum.. Brother...

- Hum?

- Why are you dressed like a panhandler?

I stared at him.

- Sasuke?

- Hum?

- Why don't you shut up?

- Okay, okay.

We arrived at Shisui's and Anko greeted us. She was so wasted I could barely understand what she said.

- Good evening Anko-san, where's Shisui-san?

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Itaaaachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -kun, Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn - she sounded like a mentally compromised person.

- Hi Anko-san – Sasuke answered.

- Wanna sumething to durink? Hic.

- No thanks. Where's Shisui? – I was brief.

- Dunnooo.. But you guys come in. Party's rocking, ya know? Hey Sasu-chan, wanna booze? Hic,hic.

- Hell ye... - he started.

- No thanks, Anko-san, he's an underage.

- Fuck you, Itachi! - I heard him swearing low.

I figured out I couldn't get any information about Shisui's whereabouts with Anko-san, so, the option left for me was to search in person for said Flickering Body Clown.

- You – I turned to Sasuke -, you are old enough to know alcohol and drugs are bad for you body, so, If you are really worthy of my confidence, do not, listen to me, do NOT drink nor use drugs, did you understand me?

- Yeeeees – he said halfhearted.

- Yes what?

- Yes, Nii-saaaaan.

- Okay. Go now. Get out of my sight.

- Yeah!

- Ah! Sasuke, one last thing!

- WHAT now?! - he asked me irritated.

- If you're going to get laid, use a fucking condom, okay? Boy or girl, I have no idea what you like, use a fucking condom, for Madara's sake. - I swear I HATE these kind of conversation...

- WHAT DID YOU SAY?! - Sasuke cried as red as a ripe tomatoe.

- Use a condom, please?

I left him cursing at me and went to search for Shisui. All over the place I could see people drinking alcohol, smoking God knows what, dancing some devious dances that seemed to me more of a dressed coitus than a dance, but... _Oh well, maybe I am too much of a puritan..._

I was losing all my faith of getting to meet Shisui when he himself appeared out of nothing right in front of me.

- You came! I am sooooo very happy now, 'Tachi-chaaaaannn!

He was visibly drunk and that made me really irritated.

I regained my composure, took a deep breath and asked him bluntly:

- So, what did you wanted to tell me?

- Me?

- Yeah, you. What was?

- I... I have no idea, sorry 'Tachi.

_I can't believe it! What a tricky bastard!_

_ - _I... I can't believe – I said quietly.

- Hum?

- I came all over here, in the middle of the night, dragged my little brother with me just to come here to hear you have no idea what you wanted to tell me? Is it?

- Humm... Sorta?

Suddenly, a bunch of little birds stared to tweet in my mind.

- Okay... So... I'm going.

- Oh! You're going? So sooooooon?

- …

I remembered my yoga sensei telling us to breath deeply, one, two, three times whenever we feel an overwhelming urge to murder someone. Of course she didn't say that, but she perfectly could.

- 'Tachi – Shisui grab my arm -, now that you're here, why don't you stay?

- The name is **I**tachi, and no. I can't stay here anymore.

- Why not?

- Because, Shisui, if I stay a second more, I won't be able to respond for my acts.

- Why not? Did you... Did you become insane?

I rolled eyes.  
_Bloodland, Bloodyland, Bloodyland..._

_ - _Why Ita-chan hates me so much? - he asked and I could see that everyone in the party was staring at us with those silly little smirks – Why Ita-chan so annoyed at MY party? Do you guys think this party is so much of annoying that it would be better to be at home now?

He stepped on a table and started shouting to anyone who had ears to listen that I was bored at his party and that I'd rather be at home, sleeping in my cozy bed. It wasn't a lie at all, but I was feeling deeply uncomfortable in that situation. I don't appreciate being exposed like that.

People started smirking gloatingly at us and I started hating Shisui, who didn't let me go.

- I have something very, very important to tell you, 'Tachi-chan, and you just mistreat me, snubs me, underestimates my feelings and...

- Could you please shut up? You know why I hate you so much? - I asked him in a low, composed voice – Because your are pathetic and a drunkard.

- I am not pathetic, but a drunkard... Maybe – he smirked.

- Yes you are. Now, get off of this table and tell me this important thing you must tell me.

- Okay, 'Tachi, I will tell you. The thing is... The important thing is...

I almost held my breath, waiting for him to tell me. Of course I did not let anyone know I was dead curious, but in the very moment he was about to tell me...

- Blaaaaaarrrrgghhhh!

- Holy crap! - someone cursed somewhere.

,,_Blaaaaarrrrgghhh", that awful sound you hear when someone vomits. ,,Blaaaaarrrrgghhh", that awful image you see when someone vomits in YOU. I hate you Shisui, I hate you SO much..._

_ - _'TAAAAAACHHIIIII I AM SO SORRY!

I started to practice all the mantra and breathing exercises I learnt in years of yoga not to murder Shisui in the blink of an eye. I even figure out the scene: Me, a broken glass bottle, his very jugular and blood, a lot of blood.

_ - _Okay, Shisui.

- Lemme help you – he said, motioning to touch me and lead me upstairs to his suite's bathroom.

- I said OKAY, Shisui. Don't you please touch me.

- Okay.

Beyond irritated, I took a shower and wore Shisui's clothes. He wasn't so much taller than me, but still, his clothes were a little baggy on me.

_Motherfucker. I didn't deserve this. Not after a hellish shitty day. Okay... I MUST have made something EVIL to deserve this._

I felt tears oozing from my very eyes. Hatred, wrath tears.

Someone knocked at the door.

- 'Tachi?

- Get lost.

- 'Tachi, I'm sorry.

- **I**tachi. Please, shut up. Please shut up and go away – I said in a paused voice, praying to hold my hatred tears.

- Itachi... I don't care.. Sorry – Shisui hugged me very strongly – Sorry, sorry. I did't want to force you coming, I didn't want to puke on you.

- Please let go! - And here I started crying.

I cried because I was so damn tired. Cried because Mother was treating me so strangely, cried because I couldn't concentrate, cried because so many shit was happening to me lately and, as a cherry on the top of a sunday, my friend vomited on me in front of everyone in his stupid party.

- Don't touch me, don't hug me, don't say you're sorry! I am so tired of this! Why you people CAN'T understand I HATE being touched?! Why you have to touch me, hug me, touch my hair?! I hate it SO MUCH!

I confess, I freaked out...

- I AM antisocial, I AM misanthrope, I AM scared of too much people! - continued to freak out. - Is okay to Sasuke to be scared of clowns, is okay to Mother to panic over insects, is okay to Father to be afraid of heights, but why isn't okay for Itachi to be scared of people? Why?

- Itachi I... I didn't know. I, I am really sorry. Please, don't cry, you break my heart.

- I am not crying. Puke got into my eyes.

I heard him chuckle.

- It's okay to be scared of people.

I glared at Shisui.

So, I felt my very wrist connect to his very jaw. He collapsed backwards against the bed.

- Outch! That hurts! You surely are stronger than you look! - he stated massaging his jaw.

_Serves you well!  
_I didn't say a word. But somehow, punching my friend in the face made me feel a lot better.

I sat on his bed by his side.

- I am sorry, Shisui – I apologized after some time.

- It's okay. I am the one to apologize, Itachi, I've been annoying you far way too long – he chuckled – I won't say I deserved it but... I deserved it.

I felt a little smile cross my stern face.

- Whoa! So do we have a cute little smile in this ugly frown?!

- …

- Huhu, you look a lot better when smiling, I've already told you that.

We stayed a while in silence. A comfortable silence.

- Shisui, may I ask you a favor? - I cut the silence first.

- S-sure, anything.

- Could you please do not tell anyone what I sort of blurted to you today?

- Sure. Don't worry. I'll never tell. Pinky promise! - He smiled at me and showed me his pinky finger.

I grab his pinky finger with my own and that seemed surprising for the both of us.

- 'Tachi?

- **I**ta... Whatever... What?

- 'Tachi, the thing I wanted to tell you earlier...

- Yes?

- The thing is...

I widened a bit my eyes out of curiosity.

- The thing is that this party would never be good enough without you here. That's it.

- Oh.

- And earlier, the ,,running out of battery" thing? Well, I pretended it for I was quite sure you'd come here to know what I wanted to tell you, because I know you're a fucking curious cat!

- Tricky bastard! - I swore.

- 'Taaachiiiii! You definitely do NOT swear!

- I know! It's your bad influence upon me!

He laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh too. A little, though!

- You're so cute when you smile...

So, he approached me and kissed me gently. His lips were soft and warm and he wasn't stinking of beer and vomit anymore, on the contrary, he tasted of peppermint toothpaste and a nice cologne.

_Were did he take a shower? I have no idea. His house is so big afterall..._

- I like it when you wear my clothes.

I felt my face fluster. He was close, so close, and he kept pushing me, us into the bed.

- Why am I wearing them? Someone vomited all over mines.

- Okay, I was to blame... But admit it, you're waaaaays better now, for that shirt you were using before... Gosh... I remember that shirt from the Kindergarten!

- …

- Again this freezing glare... - He smiled – I love your glares, your compelling silences and you being evil to me. I even love your shitty Uchiha shirt. But this ribbon you're on...

_Ribbon?_

_ -_ Where did you get it, 'Tachi? It's autie Mikoto's? See, it's full of little flowers!

_Fuck! I took Mother's ribbon!  
- _Do you have any problem with that? - I asked him bluntly.

- No. Not at all. You're right under me, right? Even if you were dressed up like Carmem Miranda I'd still find you So. Damn. Sexy – he said kissing me.

He started caressing my neck with the tip of his nose.

- It's so perfect to be with you like this, 'Tachi, don't you feel so?

_Shut up..._

_ - _It's so perfect that I could even forget telling you about our last mission report for the Hokage-sama for tomorrow.

_Wait a second. WHAT?  
- _WHAT? WHICH REPORT?

- The report from last mission. But you did it, right? You're always ahead.

- No I didn't.

- Wait. No YOU didn't?

- No, I didn't.

- Damn, Itachi, we're screwed!

- No Shisui, YOU are screwed! HOW could you forget to tell me this?!

- I thought you knew, you WERE at the meeting! Or not?

- NO! I had a contusion, remember? You idiot were responsible to tell me!

- NOW you know.

- Yes, now I know, and it's for tomorrow. I mean, today! Stupid Shisui! Now you will help me!

- NOW? Nooo let's play a little, we do this later – he said kissing me.

- Screw you! – I pushed him – Let's do this now!

Shisui and I spent the rest of the dawn typing onto an enormous report from the last mission.

Sasuke had sent me a message on the cellphone asking where I was, so, because I hadn't answered, he got a lift back home with a friend.

Thankfully Shisui and I were able to finish the report before 6 o'clock in the morning, and that meant I had to go to yoga class the way I was now. No time to rest, no time to waste, for the class started at half past six. I grab a fruit on Shisui's after party kitchen, which means messy beyond imagination kitchen, left a quick note to the Flickering Body Rascal and dashed to yoga class.

I confess I was so dead tired that even my mind hadn't enough energy to even think, so, whatever sensei told us to do, my body did, for I was in autopilot.

_Am I a zombie or anything?_

After the class, sensei approached me:

- Well done, Itachi-kun. Today I saw your real abilities. You were able to completly disconnect your mind and connect your body with the Universe. Congratulations.

Whether it was a compliment or fine irony, I couldn't tell, for I only wished for my warm and cozy bed.

_I wish you all the worst nightmares Lord Morpheus may give you, Shisui... __All the worst nightmares..._

* * *

You may find more information about Autism here: w w w . autismspeaks what- autism

My most sincere regards and love for everybody who is autist or know someone who is or that, like myself, has a sweet and cute dearing person on the family who is autist. All my love and respect.


End file.
